Kaelyn Stone
Kaelyn Marianne Stone is an actress, who plays Queen Nirvana in Kingsley Heights. She is most notably known for her role as Sandra in the hit television show "Time Bomb". Background *'Full Name: '''Kaelyn Marianne Stone *'Birthdate: 'April 10, 1993 *'Hair Colour: 'Brown (naturally), Blonde (dyed) *'Eye Colour: 'Brown *'Star Sign: 'Aries Career When she was 6, Kaelyn appeared on ''Barney and Dellaventura, but her acting career took off when she landed the role of Geena Fabiano in the Nickelodeon television series Unfabulous alongside Kelly Jones. Geena was Addie Singer's diva best friend, obsessed with fashion and designing her own clothes. The teen sitcom lasted three seasons and earned her several Young Artist Award nominations. Since Unfabulous ended in 2007, Kaelyn has appeared in Bratz:The Movie as Quinn and has guest starred on Witches of Waverly Place, portraying the role of famous actress, Ruby Donahue. In 2008 she guest starred on The Youth and the Restless as Hannah, and in 2009 she portrayed "Look-alike Carly" on iCarly, another series on Nickelodeon. That same year she acted in '' The Secret Life of the Canadian Teenager'' as Gail and Disney show Hannah Montana as Rachel. She also made a cameo in the 2009 movie Aliens in the Attic. In 2010, Kaelyn appeared in the first season of The Vampire Journals (The CW). She played the part of Anna, a vampire that seems to have evil intentions, but just wanted to set her mother free. She tries to use Steven (Jeremy Grande) to approach the Salvatore brothers and Alaina Gilbert (Claire Lockhart), but ends up falling for him. In the season finale, she tells Steven that she plans to leave, and gives him a vial of her blood so that he can become a vampire and join her. The first season ends with Anna attempting to protect Steven and the citizens of Mystic Falls from an imminent vampire attack when she is captured and killed by Steven's uncle, John (David Anders). Kaelyn appeared in ABC's 2010 movie You're So Cupid! as Megan, and played Alice Cantwell, the best friend of Christy Lee (Brenda Song), in the film The Social Network. She also appeared in a parody of the film, called The Social Netjerk. She also guest starred on an episode of TNT television series Leverage. She is currently starring in the Nickelodeon television series The Troop as Cadence Nash. In 2011, she guest starred in Big Time Rush as Lucy Stone and in the series Desperate Housewives as Violet. Kaelyn appeared again on The Vampire Journals' third season. Her guest star role as Lucy Stone is Big Time Rush is a new recurring role in season 3 of the show. In 2012 she is slated to play Morgan in The CW's "Shelter" pilot episode. Morgan is a wild and promiscuous girl, so it promises to be a more adult role for Kaelyn than her past roles portraying teenagers. Shelter is currently shooting in North Carolina and is produced by J.J. Abrams and Mark Schwahn. She is now the lead role in the television show Kingsley Heights, as Queen Nirvana. Trivia *She has two dogs named Shelby and Coco. *Kaelyn loves to play pranks on people. *In her free time, she likes to watch "Family Guy", "American Dad," and "The Simpsons." *Kaelyn is sort of the "black sheep" of the family. Her parents are doctors, and her brother's a dentist. *Kaelyn says that Matt List, who played her father in the 2010 film "The Dancing Cavalier", caused her to change the way she signed autographs. She used to just write an "K" and draw a heart next to it, but List looked at it and said, "What is that?" From then on, Kaelyn started signing her full name. *She is best friends with co-star Jeremy Grande . *She loves "The Big Bang Theory", "How I Met Your Mother", and "Two and A Half-Men." *She watches The Star Wars Trilogy every three months. *Kaelyn has a crush on Shia LaBeouf. *Her most prized possession is her Sidekick. *She loves vintage clothing. *According to an interview on TigerPop, she has a "burnbox" wherein she keeps secrets she's heard about anyone. *Kaelyn has a fish named Elephant. She said she finds it funny when animals are named the wrong way. *She is currently dating co-star Jeremy Grande. She confirmed it in an interview. Filmography *Barney and Friends as a Tea Party Girl (1997; one episode, "Pennies, Nickels, and Dimes") *Dellaventura as an Orphaned Child (1997; one episode, "Dreamers") *The Brothers Garcia as Celeste (2003; one episode, "Right Place, Right Time") *Unfabulous as Geena Fabiano (2004 - 2007, main role) *All That as Herself (2005) *Bratz: The Movie as Quinn (released to theaters August 3, 2007) *Witches of Waverly Place as Ruby Donahue (2007; one episode, "Movies") *The Youth and the Restless as Hannah (2008; two episodes) *iCarly as Carly's Doppelganger (2009; one episode, "iLook Alike") *The Secret Life of an Canadian Teenager as Gail (2009; one episode, "Night At Band Camp") *Hannah Montana as Rachel (2009; one episode, "He Could Be The One") *Aliens in the Attic as Julie (2009) *The Dancing Cavalier as Lily (2010, main role) *You're So Cupid! as Megan (2010) *Leverage as Josie Martin (2010; one episode, "The Boost Job") *The Vampire Journals as Anna (2010 - 2011; 18 episodes) *Time Bomb as Sandra (2010 - 2012; main role, 2 seasons) *The Social Network as Alice (2010) *Desperate Housewives as Violet (2011; one episode, "Then I Really Got Scared") *The Troop as Cadence Nash (2011; 13 episodes in Season 2) *Big Time Rush as Lucy Stone (2011; 3 episodes and 1 cameo) *Murder Scene Investigation: Miami as Amanda Yang (2012; one episode, "Friendly Fire") *Shelter as Morgan (2012) *The Social Netjerk (The Social Network Parody) as Alice (2012) *Kingsley Heights as Queen Nirvana Webster (2012 - present, main role) Music Career Singles *''Caught Up in You'' *''Mista DJ'' *''Where You Belong'' *''Go Go'' *''Left Waiting'' *''Hey Oh'' *''No Better'' *''Red Light'' *''Turn Away'' *''Sound Of Summer'' *''He Said She Said'' *''Live 4 Today'' *''You Had It All'' *''You Left Me In The Air'' Gallery Click here to see Kaelyn's gallery. Category:Actresses Category:Content Category:Cast Category:Main Cast